Balanced Builds
These are fun to play, balanced builds that I've come up with and am currently using on my device. These builds are balanced in a way that they are not overpowered and close to immortal so say goodbye to the overused and rather annoying War Banner + Aura of Light combo. These builds will require a lot of skill from the players to master them. These builds follow a certain theme, so no magicians with 30+ strength and they all have their own way of reducing cooldowns and restoring HP so no Impending Doom on magicians. I've purposely made them this way to eliminate those over the top, all round builds with stats spread out so much that they can potentially get every skill of every job. I also won't include any stat builds since its pretty self explanatory to build the stats according to what skills to get. These can easily net you 100 kills in the arena providing the player has the skill to play the character. They can go beyond 100 kills but I've never found a need to do so. Lastly, I know there are "better" ways to build these characters and believe me when I say, I have them too, I've purposely built their skills that way to preserve the challenge of the game. I cap my characters at level 50 (OCD) and I consider them unfinished if they're not. There maybe tweaks to the build while I continue leveling all of them to 50 so I will write either finished or unfinished to let you know I may be editing the build in the future. So lets begin. *Edit* (I'll be including my final stats at level 50 for each build so that the difference between my experience with the builds and yours wont be too far off) *Edit* FYI: All these builds are not NG+ as I feel cheated from the challenge when I start out with the skills already completed. The Shadow Assassin Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Blade Rush *Sneak Attack *Twin Strike *Assassinate *Shadowstep *Tranq Dart *Envenom *Sneak PASSIVE SKILLS *Dual Wield *Lethality *Lethal Edge *Crippling Blows *Silent Assassin *Impending Doom EQUIPMENT *RH: Tombcaller *LH: Tombcaller *ARMOR: Cowl of the Red Fang *ACC1: Pheonix Quill *ACC2: Choker of the Red Feast STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 23 * DEX - 78 * INT - 5 * SKL - 51 * END - 7 * CHA - 13 The Shadow Assassin is a rogue assassin who has made a pact with the darkness to make use of their powers. The Shadow Assassin manipulates the shadows around them to appear behind the target at an instant and deliver a fatal blow, then disappear without a trace. I've tried my best to make this build a one hit wonder and lo and behold, he pretty much 1 hits everything except for the big ogres, big skeletons, and those god annoying mummies. He is squishy though, so the challenge is to time the teleports of the skills to evade heavy monster attacks and use silent assassin to avoid having to run towards the next target if blade rush and shadowstep are on cd. Spit out a tranq at ogres while you pick off smaller prey, then envenom plus sneak attack or twin strike to finish them while they sleep. Stealth to wait for cds. You can also resort to using the ninja nuke combo of stealth plus blade rush if you want, but I prefer using the teleports and silent assassin, it just looks waaaaay cooler jumping from enemy to enemy all ninja like and shtuff. The Berserker Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Savage Pounce *Cleave *Whirlwind *Quake Strike *Last Stand *Victory Banner *Power Infusion *Frenzy PASSIVE SKILLS *Colossal Weapons *Adrenaline Rush *Death Wish *Stalwart *Grit *Armsman EQUIPMENT *RH: Mad Smith's Gloomblade *LH: N/A *ARMOR: Mor'doth Doomplate *ACC1: Shackles of the Lost *ACC2: Shackles of the Lost STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 86 * DEX - 5 * INT - 5 * SKL - 19 * END - 49 * CHA - 13 Berserkers are the elite underground force trained by the Capital. They start their rigorous training at an early age and hone their skills through intense bloody matches against their brethren. Berserkers live for batlle, and die in battle. Adrenaline Rush helps with survivability along with the 5% lifesteal from Mor'doth Doomplate to help with the higher levels in the arena. Pop frenzy EVERYTIME it's ready, just make sure Banner and Power Infusion gets to take advantage of the reduced CD whenever frenzy is on. Savage pounce as a gap closer for mages and archers and Last Stand as an insane damage boost to combo with Death Wish. The challenge is in kiting your enemies so that your AOE skills can do the most per use and picking out weaker enemies first when needing to heal up with adrenaline rush. The Sorcerer / Sorceress Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Drain Life *Chain Lightning *Meteor *Glacial Spike *Tornado *Blizzard *Mass Hysteria *Teleport PASSIVE SKILLS *Staff Mastery *Wild Magic *Elementalist *Mass Destruction *Student of the Mind *Lasting Affliction EQUIPMENT *RH: The Scourging Inferno *LH: N/A *ARMOUR: Robes of the Shadowmancer *ACC1: Almanac of Annihilation *ACC2: Almanac of Annihilation STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 5 * DEX - 5 * INT - 100 * SKL - 20 * END - 25 * CHA - 22 The Sorcerer or Sorceress has the ability to manipulate the elements around them into powerful magical attacks. Students from the mage academy with an innate affinity for the primal elements are the best candidates for sorcery and often have the highest IQs amongst the class thus enabling them to bend the minds of lesser beings. *Edit* (I changed Horror to blizzard since i felt horror doesnt fit this build's theme) Use mass hysteria when in a tight spot or if you need a breather from enemy attacks. This build has a 3.6 second cooldown for chain lightning which will be your number one spam skill. You can either use tornado and blizzard together or use them one after the other. I usually do the latter while spamming meteor and chain lightning. You can swap out mass hysteria for thunderbolt when fighting bosses for more DPS. This character is extremely squishy so the challenge here is pure skill rotation management. The Outlaw Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Sneak Attack *Karma Kick *Aimed Shot *Wandering Plague *Plague *Incendiary Arrow *Caltrops *Smoke Bomb PASSIVE SKILLS *Archery *Impending Doom *Evasion *Withering *Twist the Blade *Pursuit EQUIPMENT *RH: Tombcaller *LH: Hurricane *ARMOR: Cowl of the Red Fang *ACC1: Time-Lost Urn *ACC2: Choker of the Red Feast STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 20 * DEX - 77 * INT - 16 * SKL - 47 * END - 7 * CHA - 10 Outlaws are honed through struggle and hardship. They're usually the poverized populace of the Capital who have turned to the life of crime to get by. They wander from place to place all the time and as a result, have learned the ways of different jobs and have adopted their techniques. They value poisons and long range but are still deadly in short range. Karma kick is used as a gap closer or a quick escape if youre stuck in a tight spot, providing there are ranged targets around. Use aimed shot for mages and healers while still inside the smoke bomb, sneak attack, incendiary arrow, caltrops, and smokebomb will be the skills that you will be using 90% of the time. Make sure to replenish plague and wandering plague when the duration runs out so that youre constantly taking advantage of the 10% damage from twist the blade. You wont see high numbers from this build, just A LOT of small numbers from stacking multiple incendiary arrows and caltrops. The challenge comes with building the character, I had a tough time at the early levels since he doesnt do very good dps, but he gets quite strong when you complete him though. The Summoner Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Summon Skeleton *Wandering Plague * Calamity or Lullaby or Soul Mass *Slay Living *Song of Vigor *Summon Pet *Summon Mummy *Teleport PASSIVE SKILLS *Staff Mastery *Student of the Mind *Leader *Army of Doom *Favoured Soul *Dark Arts EQUIPMENT *RH: The Scourging Inferno *LH: N/A *ARMOR: Robes of the Shadowmancer *ACC1: Almanac of Annihiliation *ACC2: Almanac of Annihiliation STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 5 * DEX - 21 * INT - 69 * SKL - 35 * END - 25 * CHA - 22 The Summoner is an arcane mage who has mastered the flow of life and death. Outcasts of the mage academy, they train under the guidance of arcanists and necromancers and are forever envious of the Sorcerers and Sorceresses that the academy favors so much. They possess equal IQs to their counterparts and can manipulate their targets dreams. They say that when a Sorceress and a Summoner meet, both are bound to fall to mental exhaustion. This is a slow and steady build but is by far the safest I've come up with. Get your mummy and wolf out ASAP, use slay living to pick off enemies so that you get corpses for your skeletons. Song of Vigor should become permanent with favoured soul and a 24.75 second cooldown for it. You can choose to have either soul mass, lullaby, or calamity for the other slot. I have all three so I can swap out the skills whenever I like, usually, I go with calamity when fighting bosses for the DPS and either lullaby or soul mass when in the arena. The challenge here is proper positioning of your character and proper use of your summons, you'll find that you will need to use the three finger tap to cancel out of your target and save your summons from devastating attacks. The Magical Archer Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Aimed Shot *Apollo Strike *Incendiary Arrow *Barrage *Blizzard *Thunderbolt *Premeditate *Flame Weapon PASSIVE SKILLS *Archery *Twist the Blade *Coup de Grace *Student of the Mind *Elementalist *Mass Destruction EQUIPMENT *RH: N/A *LH: Hurricane *ARMOR: Robes of the Shadowmancer *ACC1: Choker of the Red Feast *ACC2: Azamoth's Cursed Eyeball STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 8 * DEX - 77 * INT - 42 * SKL - 40 * END - 5 * CHA - 5 Magical Archers are rangers who have an innate affinity for the primal elements. Realizing they have a talent for magic, they have taken their bows and have enrolled themselves in the academy to mold their potential for magic. This is one of my favorites to level up simply because she is challenging to play and the 25% reset cooldown is extremely fun to play with (5 apollo strikes in a row). The best strategy I found in the arena is to kite enemies together and use thunderbolt. Follow up with a premeditated barrage to take advantage of Coup de Grace, then light them up with incendiary arrow. I usually throw out a blizzard when I need to run around for a bit. I reserve my apollo strikes for those ogres and mummies and my aimed shots for those squishy archers and wyrms. You'll find this build to be challenging early on but extremely fun to play once you get azamoth's eye and robes of the shadowmancer. The Holy Monk Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Ki Shot *Karma Kick *Windwalk *Ki Blast *Radiance *Frenzy *Wrath *Aura of Light PASSIVE SKILLS *Thundering Blows *Counter Strike *Dragon Style *Evasion *Stalwart *Devout EQUIPMENT *RH: Feung's Legacy *LH: N/A *ARMOR: Wraps of the Dragon *ACC1: Ninja Glove *ACC2: Ninja Glove STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 42 * DEX - 60 * INT - 5 * SKL - 14 * END - 25 * CHA - 31 Monks are split into two disciplines while spending their time in the temple. There are monks who hone their body and soul and there are those who train their mind and spirit. Holy monks are those who train both disciplines and are often termed "the gifted ones" among their kin. Through prayer and power, they can unleash a flurry of devastating attacks while remaining completely calm and centered. Always make sure that wrath and aura of light fall under the CD reduction of frenzy since this is where you get your DPS, CD reduction, and HP. Use a radiance or ki blast + wind walk combo to buy time if frenzy, wrath, and AOL are on cooldown. Ki Shot is used to pick off ranged enemies and karma kick as a gap closer. The challenge here, same as the Sorceress, is simply skill management. The Imperial Guard Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Shield Rush *Defend *Shield Wall *Revenge *Victory Banner *Song of Vigor *Song of War *Frenzy PASSIVE SKILLS *Shield Training *Grit *Chivalry *Stalwart *Might *Favored Soul EQUIPMENT *RH: Witherstrike *LH: Draconic Bulwark *ARMOR: Mor'doth Doomplate *ACC1: Shackles of the Lost *ACC2: Shackles of the Lost STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 47 * DEX - 15 * INT - 5 * SKL - 10 * END - 78 * CHA - 22 Imperial Guards are the elites in the Capital's army. Sworn to a life of duty for the Capital, they will go through great lengths to protect and serve. Soldiers who have attained the rank have undergone intense training and have hidden withen them the fruits of their training which they can unleash during combat to increase their abilities ten-fold. With sword and shield, their defense, is their greatest offense. This build mainly focuses on buffs. The killer combo here is Song of War, Banner, and Revenge, these three should always be used in unison for tougher stages or if underleveled, just make sure to pop a frenzy after using all three. Aside from these, your main DPS will be your normal attacks which can be slow at times but this is a tank build afterall, so he makes up for it with his insane amounts of armor and damage reducing skills. I can literally just stand in the arena at wave 20 and survive long enough for banner, revenge, and both songs to go off cd. The challenge is in building the character, other than that, I would consider him a character most suited for beginners. The Battle Wizard Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Ghost Hand *Mana Strike *Glacial Spike *Thunderbolt *Backlash *Aegis *Flame Weapon *Arctic Weapon PASSIVE SKILLS *Dual Wield *Wild Magic *Mass Destruction *Elementalist *Student of the Mind *Spell Eater EQUIPMENT *RH: Witherstrike *LH: Divinity *ARMOR: Battlemage Raiment *ACC1: Almanac of Annihilation *ACC2: Choker of the Red Feast STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 71 * DEX - 8 * INT - 69 * SKL - 19 * END - 5 * CHA - 5 The Battle Wizard is a battlemage who has formed an understanding with the wizards and witches that he formerly despised and hunted. In turn, the wizards in the academy have taught him a couple of their strongest spells as a token of their friendship. Now he spends his time wandering the plains in search of other battlemages in the hopes that he may show them the futility of the hunt they serve. Use aegis only if necessary, dont worry too much about not getting the increased attack as this build already does ample amounts of DPS. Switch between flame and artic weapon and take advantage of the slow from the ice mana strike and glacial spike. Ghost hand for those pesky long ranged targets and backlash as an OP DPS/defensive skill. Try stepping into a blizzard cast by an enemy mage and use spam backlash. I only use thunderbolt in tight spots where I need a breather. The challenge here, as well as any magic type build I've made so far, is pure skill management. The Hokage Finished ACTIVE SKILLS *Karma Kick *Ki Shot *Shuriken *1000 Palms *Wind Walk *Caltrops *Smoke Bomb *Power Infusion PASSIVE SKILLS *Punishment *Thundering Blows *Evasion *Dragon Style *Concussion *Impending Doom EQUIPMENT *RH: Feung's Legacy *LH: N/A *ARMOR: White Ninja Gi *ACC1: Pheonix Quill *ACC2: Choker of the Red Feast STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - 46 * DEX - 65 * INT - 8 * SKL - 39 * END - 8 * CHA - 11 Ninja training allows you to tap into the person's maximum potential in terms of speed and cunning. Ninjas who have mastered the basic training move to the next level which is chakra control. Ninjas who have mastered the flow of chakra within them are entitled 'Hokage' These elite masters combine the cunning use of tools as ninjas are known for and can infuse their chakra to unleash blasts of pure energy from their palms or increase their strength. This build is super fun. It is inspired by Rock Lee from Naruto. The main combo here is power infusion, caltrops, 1000 palms, shuriken, wind walk. The crits from caltrops and 1000 palms should help wind walk to finish its CD even before you finish the animation. Jumping from enemy to enemy is the main idea of this build as does Rock Lee when he enters the eight gates. Drop a smoke bomb when you get unlucky with the crits. Make sure to target the big mobs primarily so they dont get a chance to hit you as they will get constantly knocked down from concussion. The Deathknight Unfinished ACTIVE SKILLS *Savage Pounce *Dark Harvest *Corpse Explosion *Plague *Victory Banner *Mass Hysteria *Blood Magic *Frenzy PASSIVE SKILLS *Shield Training *Grit *Dark Arts *Twist the Blade *Lasting Affliction *Aura of Disease EQUIPMENT *RH: Witherstrike *LH: Draconic Bulwark *ARMOR: Mor'doth Doomplate *ACC1: Shackles of the Lost *ACC2: Shackels of the Lost STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - TBD * DEX - TBD * INT - TBD * SKL - TBD * END - TBD * CHA - TBD Deathknights are the fallen imperial guards whom Morduin has resurrected to serve him during the great war. After Morduin perished, the deathknights remained, unsure of their purpose, so they wander around aimlessly, causing chaos to anything and anyone they come across. Use Blood Magic only for plague, this gives it a 100% crit rate which significantly increases the DPS that it does. Only use victory banner when mass hysteria is on CD and you have to rely on normal attacks and corpse explosion for the DPS. Dark harvest for HP and sustainability, savage pounce as a gap closer and frenzy to help with CD reduction and attack speed. You are constantly under the 10% increase from twist the blade due to aura of disease which helps with the DPS. The challenge is in building the character, same with the oulaw, you wont see high numbers with this build just a lot of small numbers, hence, you will have a tough time when starting out. The Pyromancer Unfinished ACTIVE SKILLS *Ghost Hand *Twin Strike *Mana Strike *Corpse Explosion *Meteor *Smoke Bomb *Frenzy *Flame Weapon PASSIVE SKILLS *Dual Wield *Death Wish *Arcane Potency *Wild Magic *Mass Destruction *Student of the Mind EQUIPMENT *RH: Bael's Bloodreaper *LH: Bael's Bloodreaper *ARMOR: Robes of the Shadowmancer *ACC1: Leviathan Scale *ACC2: Choker of the Red Feast STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - TBD * DEX - TBD * INT - TBD * SKL - TBD * END - TBD * CHA - TBD Pyromancers are the hermits in haggerdom. They spend their time tinkering with explosives and rely heavily on the applicable uses of fire and explosions to get by. They wield axes for chopping down trees, defending against wild animals, and as a module for their fire-based inventions and talents. Flame weapon should be activated all the time. Ghost hand as a gap closer. The rest of the skills are pretty straightforward. Drop a smoke, spam the skills. This build is pretty glass cannony for it only has 21 defense, smoke bomb should help with survivability. But since you are most likely standing in one position while fighting mobs, you will need to choose the right moment to use mana strike (which gives you the most HP from lifesteal) which is where the challenge lies. The Crusader Unfinished ACTIVE SKILLS *Shield Rush *Divine Hammer *Shield Wall *Aura of Light *Power Infusion *Song of War *Frenzy *Thundering Weapon PASSIVE SKILLS *Shield Training *Grit *Favored Soul *Stalwart *Might *Devout EQUIPMENT *RH: Divinity *LH: Crimson Shield *ARMOR: Aegis of the Pride *ACC1: Antique Hourglass *ACC2: Shackles of the Lost STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - TBD * DEX - TBD * INT - TBD * SKL - TBD * END - TBD * CHA - TBD The Crusader is the third member of the Capital's elite forces. These next tier paladins infuse their weapons with the power of zeus to paralize enemies they encounter. Although they dont compare to the endurance of the Imperial Knights or the brute strength of the Berserkers, they stand out when it comes to the balance of might and shield. Activate thundering weapon all the time, the damage buff from your spell power is neglectable here, you are after the paralyze that it does to mobs. Song of war and power infusion can either be used simultaneously or separately. Aura of light should be used EVERYTIME it is off CD as this is where you get your HP. Shield rush as a gap closer, shield wall to help with survivablity, and divine hammer does wonders against undead. Same with the imperial knight, I had no problem building this character, so this build is more suited to beginners. The Priest Unfinished ACTIVE SKILLS *Holy Word *Charm *Chain Lightning *Thunderbolt *Randiance *Song of Vigor *Power Infusion *Song of inspiration PASSIVE SKILLS *Staff Mastery *Mass Destruction *Student of the Mind *Devout *Word of Retribution *Favored Soul EQUIPMENT *RH: Sceptre of the Just *LH: N/A *ARMOR: Crimson Regalia *ACC1: Almanac of Annihilation *ACC2: Almanac of Annihilation STATS AT LEVEL 50 * STR - TBD * DEX - TBD * INT - TBD * SKL - TBD * END - TBD * CHA - TBD The Priest is the fourth and final member of the Capital's elite forces. They march into battle at the back lines supporting their fellow troops, namely, the Imperial Knights, the Berserkers, and the Crusaders, by uttering a word of prayer to increase their strength, heal their wounds, or maximizing their skills as well as summoning thunderous wrath from the Gods. And when victory looks dim, they can unleash a holy blast of radiance to knock down any and all enemies in its path to turn the tides of battle. This build is by far the most challenging I have come up with. You will need to get the ultimates of the paladin skill tree and the bard skill tree, as well as getting pretty far into the wizard skill tree. these require a ton of investment in stats as they vary greatly (which is why you will only complete this build at level 42). As with any buffer/support type in any game, the priest doesnt do well on its own which is why I say he gave me the hardest time to build. But once you get all his skills, you will have an OP nuker with radiance and song of inspiration.